


A Romance Never Had (But Doomed from the Start)

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Kier's Human and no one elses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romance Never Had (But Doomed from the Start)

“He’s late, why is he late?” Kier muttered to himself.

He dove down underneath the water to take another breath before popping back up on the rocks, dragging himself up. His Human was never this late. He always came to the docks when the sun fell and just before everything got dark. What was keeping him?

Kier looked back to the docks once more, to make sure he hadn’t missed him. But no, there was no white ship bobbing in the docks, with “S.S. Vefali” written on the side. No tall mast with purple sails that made His Human’s vessel stick out from the other human’s.

Kier sighed, resting his chin on his hands, staring out into the horizon. His dark green tail lazily swayed from side to side as his thoughts drifted to His Human.

He had first met his Human a couple years ago, on a row boat, trying to reach the rocks farthest from the docks. Kier was entranced by this human’s determination to complete what seemed like such a small goal. He swam underneath the boat, making figure eight’s between the sticks as the human rowed. At the rocks, the human whooped and hollered in excitement. Kier found himself smiling as the human spoke aloud, plans for longer trips in his little boat. Then just as quickly as he had gotten there, the Human got back in his boat and rode back to shore, still making plans. Kier even dared to peak his head out of the water to hear his Human’s plans for a “crew”.

After that, his Human made it a routine to come out to the docks and sail around. And Kier would be there, underneath the docks or swimming beside the boat underwater. It became their thing, and Kier gladly stopped whatever he was doing to be with his Human, even if his Human never saw him.

That was the one rule the others had taught him; never let a human see you. They told him that’s what happened to his father, a human had spotted him and then he was gone.

Kier didn’t want to think about it, but every so often, when the thought popped in his head, he couldn’t help but wonder if he did want to disappear with his Human. What if his father had become human when he had been spotted? What if he could turn human if he let his Human see him? The thought made his heart beat loud. Oh, all the things he could learn about the humans! Why they rode out on boats instead of swimming, why they had no tails, so much Kier wanted to know. So much he could learn about His Human! And His Human could know about him too! He just had to-

His thoughts were interrupted by loud shouting nearby. Kier looked up to see three small boats packed with humans, yelling for the docks, several holding objects that glowed. He quickly dove underneath, speeding off toward them. What if His Human was with these?

He darted between the boats, trying to look at the humans without making himself known. There were some people Kier recognized from being by His Human; the girl with white hair, the grumpy man, the smiling man in red, and the suspicious girl with black hair, but none of them looked like themselves. They were soaked, wet and shivering, looking down. Kier even thought he saw some leaking water.

What’s going on?

He followed the boats to the docks, where other humans helped them ashore. There are so many humans, he could barely see where his was. But then his heart soared when he saw His Human’s hat. It was huge and purple and Kier could spot it from a league away. He swam underneath it, but paused when he sees the white haired girl is holding it. The one that was usually smiling came over to hug her and she started leaking water.

Over the sounds of everyone else, Kier could just hear, “He saved me… He could’ve saved himself but he saved me…”

Kier was not sure what to think. Maybe His Human just got lost… He always came back, he’d have to come back!

He dove underwater, going back to his home to rest. In the morning, he’d look for His Human and his beautiful ship, no matter how long it took.


End file.
